Polymeric composites that contain organic and/or inorganic filler materials have been employed in a variety of contexts, especially building materials, because of their excellent mechanical properties and weathering stability. In contrast to conventional building materials, such as brick and stone, composites are lightweight, easily transported and assembled into larger structures. However, such composites are often considered less appealing aesthetically when compared with conventional materials such a stone, brick, wood, and the like. In particular, composites and molded articles typically have uniform surfaces, lacking the various textures and random imperfections found in conventional materials. Furthermore, different building materials can have substantially different textures. For instance, marble is smooth to the touch, whereas stone and brick should feel rough.
Previous attempts to impart textures onto composite surfaces include application of binder material in combination with large excesses of particles such as pigments and/or sand to the surface of a composite. However, in such processes it can be difficult to obtain a complex multi-colored image, as well as to remove the excess particles. Complex images can be imparted onto composites surfaces by hand painting, however, such processes are laborious, slow, and ill-suited for commercial manufacturing.
There is a need for building materials that combine the mechanical and practical advantages of composites with the aesthetic look and feel of natural materials. There is a need for improved composites having complex, color-fast images. The compositions and methods described herein address these and other needs.